1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for data sharing between devices, and more particularly, to a method capable of sharing data between devices when the devices are within a specific range and spatial condition information of the devices matches a predefined condition, so as to intuitionally and conveniently share data between devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advancement and popularization of mobile communication technologies, wireless voices and data communication services are widely used by mass population, and affect life style, business model, etc. Therefore, it is more and more popular for people to use mobile devices to share information or data, such as multimedia streams, photos, web link addresses, etc.
However, although there are various conventional methods for sharing information or data between mobile devices, it is not convenient to trigger the sharing. For example, when a user intends to use mobile devices to share information or data, the user needs to open a sharing application first, and then find out sharing function item to activate sharing mechanism, so as to start sharing information or data between mobile devices. Under such a situation, the conventional methods for sharing information or data between mobile devices often require complicated operating steps, and causes inconvenience. Therefore, there is a need to improve over the prior art to have a more intuitional and convenient method to share information or data through mobile devices.